The fucking dead guy robe
by 3R-DT
Summary: A Sam no le gusta que su hermano sea capaz de matarse por él sin dudarlo y tampoco le gusta la jodida bata del hombre muerto que Dean suele llevar. WINCEST
Título: "The fucking dead guy robe"
Autor: El gemelo oscuro de 3R  
Tema: a estas alturas del cuento ya sabemos de qué va ¿no?  
Calificación: Un poquito de Angs y un poquito de porno para compensar  
Resumen: Cosas de la gemela, que ¿por qué no escribo más con lo que se está prestando la temporada? que, "fijate tú lo bien que le sienta a Dean la bata del muerto", que, qué cacao mental tiene que tener con lo de Amara, y lo de casi morir Sam y lo de casi morir por Sam (o hacerlo literalmente)... Ok, esto no es un resumen pero ya sabéis por dónde van los tiros  
 **WARNING: Post 11x18!**

 **"** **The fucking dead guy robe"**

Entraron al búnker en silencio. Sam miraba de reojo a su hermano convencido de que le había mentido, de que había muerto y de que el mayor había vuelto a hacer algo realmente estúpido para traerle de vuelta.

\- No voy a juzgarte Dean, sólo quiero saber la verdad – musitó a la biblioteca vacía

Pero no iba a saber la verdad hasta que se enfrentaron a Amara y esta derrotó a Lucifer como si sólo fuera un chiquillo de tres años. Después de pasar una noche entera en vela, charlando, devanándose la cabeza, buscando una solución.

\- Dímelo Dean – y no hacía falta especificar más  
\- Estabas vivo, en shock, yo no hice nada para traerte de vuelta  
\- Pero hiciste algo – cuando su hermano menor le miraba de esa forma Dean Winchester sabía que no tenía otra opción que decirle la verdad aunque ello le retorciera las tripas  
\- Sam… - cuando su hermano mayor ponía esa expresión en su rostro, Sam Winchester sabía que tendría lo que quería y que no le iba a gustar – intenté cambiarme por ti  
\- Habíamos decidido que no volveríamos a hacer tratos Dean, no podemos ser tan egoístas – exacto, ya no había vuelta atrás  
\- No lo intenté sólo por mí, Sam, eres nuestra única esperanza para derrotar a Amara… - esto no era lo que Sam esperaba  
\- La derrotaremos juntos – balbució comprendiendo lo que el mayor aún no había confesado  
\- En cualquier caso yo solo no puedo… Sammy – el castaño pensó que si volvía a decir que era el eslabón débil, el peso muerto del equipo, le daría un puñetazo, pero Dean le conocía, lo suficiente como para leer en el brillo de sus ojos – Lucifer lanzó su ataque y yo… deseaba verlo fallar, deseaba que ella me mirara y cuando se fue… fue como despertar con resaca después de la mejor borrachera de mi vida. No puedo resistirme a ella Sam. Ella podría haber acabado con Lucifer, con Castiel, contigo y si me lo hubiera pedido la habría besado sobre vuestros cadáveres.  
\- No pienses que eso es cierto, porque no lo es Dean  
\- No tengo voluntad, Sam, la conexión que tenga conmigo, el vínculo, me anula por completo. Si Lucifer no me hubiese mantenido inmóvil yo… me habría enfrentado a él para protegerla – confesó Dean avergonzado – por eso lo hice, yo no puedo hacer nada contra ella y eres el único en quien puedo confiar. Tuve que hablar con Billie…  
\- Solo puedes hablar con una parca… entiendo – Sam controló su temperamento cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?  
\- Pastillas  
\- ¡Estás loco? Podrías estar muerto  
\- Era seguro, recordaba lo que el doctor Roberts me dio cuando hice el trato por tu alma y…  
\- ¡Venga ya! ¡Podías estar muerto!  
\- Era un riesgo que tenía que correr  
\- No  
\- Sam, yo tenía que intentarlo  
\- ¿Quieres pensar por un momento en lo que…? ¿y si hubiera llegado al hospital y tú estuvieras muerto? ¿A cuántos mató ese tipo? ¿Crees que se habría detenido con el ayudante o la doctora? – Dean le miraba como si no comprendiera, y el castaño murmuró con el corazón roto – no podías soportar el verme muerto e ibas a obligarme a mí a verte muerto a ti. ¿En qué mundo es eso mejor?  
\- En cualquier mundo que merezca la pena – murmuró Dean  
No tenía sentido seguir discutiendo, ninguno iba a convencer al otro y con el cansancio acumulado, continuar con la pelea les haría hacer o decir algo peor. Se fueron a dormir. O a intentarlo al menos.  
Después de dar unas cuentas vueltas en la cama el castaño, en calzones y camiseta, fue por un libro a la biblioteca. Se sentó en un sillón y se puso a leer "Cómo adiestrar una cría de wyvern"  
\- ¿Estudiando "cómo entrenar a tu dragón"? – levantó la cabeza, no le sorprendía para nada que su hermano tampoco pudiera dormir – una lectura amena…  
\- Es aburrido como un ladrillo, esa es la idea – repasó la vestimenta de su hermano, llevaba la jodida bata del tío muerto anudada a la cintura – odio esa bata, ¿no te compré una?  
\- Ah, sí, la de microfibra lila con puntillas en el cuello y las mangas, eso no es una bata tío, es un albornoz – se rió su hermano – y como tú no tienes lo dejé en tu cuarto.  
Sam se levantó y se acercó invadiendo el espacio personal del mayor sin ninguna vergüenza. Dean sonrió ladinamente, el más joven había caído en su trampa de cabeza.  
\- Le puedo quitar las puntillas si es eso lo que te molesta de la otra – murmuró inclinando la cabeza hasta casi rozar nariz con nariz. Sabía que Dean lo estaba provocando, pero ese era un juego de dos participantes – no soporto verte con esta bata, quítatela  
\- No llevo nada debajo – advirtió Dean risueño

Sam sabía que Dean le estaba provocando descaradamente para hacerle olvidar su confesión, Dean confiaba en que Sam le aceptara de nuevo a pesar de ser un completo imbécil sin remedio.

\- Mejor nada que esa jodida bata encima – sonrió Sam  
\- Me puedo resfriar – replicó Dean con esa sonrisa ladeada que hacía que a su hermano le temblaran las rodillas de anticipación  
\- Yo te calentaré – respondió el más joven con la boca seca y el corazón a cien

Dean se deshizo el nudo de la bata y, como había anunciado, era la única ropa que llevaba encima. Sam se acercó aún más, cogiendo el rostro del mayor entre sus manos dudando un instante para acariciar su cuello, sus hombros y echar de paso el basto tejido hacia atrás aprisionándole los brazos.

Los ojos verdes y brillantes le contemplaban admirados y absortos como si no hubiera nada más interesante que ver en este mundo que un desastre tembloroso y enamorado, incapaz de decidir si quitarle la asquerosa bata o comérselo a besos mientras estaba atrapado entre sus brazos.

\- Lo primero es lo primero – gruñó el castaño abrazando el cuerpo indefenso totalmente expuesto a él.

Dean cerró los ojos sintiendo los finos labios del menor en su cuello, un brazo alrededor de su cintura inmovilizándole con la bata de que Sam no paraba de quejarse, la otra mano en su trasero, como un cepo de acero, jadeó levemente cuando el cepo cedió masajeando sus glúteos.

\- ¿sigues teniendo frío? – preguntó el jodido gigante al notar su erección  
\- Calienta pollas – gruñó ruborizado  
\- Eso es que no

Le hizo retroceder hasta la mesa-mapa, sentándolo en el frío cristal y poniéndose ambas piernas sobre los hombros. Dean le miraba, labios apretados, ojos inmensos y entregados, y sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada empezó a lamerle el pene.

No quería interrumpirle, ni distraerle, sólo ver la oscura cabeza trabajar en su miembro mientras todas las sensaciones del mundo acudían a él. Sí, era egoísta, sí, jamás podría renunciar a esto.

\- Samm… - se le escapó en un lloriqueo que fue respondido por la risa del más joven torturándolo con más placer aún

Se encontró empujando sin darse cuenta dentro de la boca del castaño, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo y Sam no hacía nada para detenerle, al contrario, seguía sosteniéndole y chupando con ganas, profundamente, como si fuera capaz de tragarle entero.

\- Si sigues me corro, Sammy – suplicó – me voy a correr

El jodido gigante lo tomó como una orden, chupando con fruición, haciéndole vibrar tan intensamente que la súplica se convirtió en realidad en cuestión de segundos. Ni aun así se detuvo. Convertido en un pelele lloroso y sin fuerzas, Dean contempló asombrado como el castaño le liberaba sin el más mínimo rastro de su derrota entre los labios.

\- No hemos terminado Dean – susurró en su oído mientras lo incorporaba para acabar de quitarle la bata – ahora me toca a mi

Sam a veces era incapaz de comprender cómo Dean podía entregarse de esa manera a alguien, a él, sobre todo a él. El mayor se dejó caer sobre su pecho, sin fuerzas, confiado, permitiendo que usara el cinturón de la jodida bata para sujetar sus manos, sin ninguna queja.

Lo tumbó sobre una de las mesas de madera entre los tomos que habían estado consultando esa tarde y por un segundo estuvo tentado de fotografiarle así para no olvidar esa vista. Era una idiotez porque esa era una vista que no se le podría apartar nunca de la retina. Se arrodilló e le introdujo un dedo en el ano para comprobar si necesitarían lubricante.

\- Estás tan abierto que casi podría…  
\- Lubricante Sam – gruñó Dean

Evidentemente Sam estaba preparado, y le daba igual que el mayor considerara que era un jodido pervertido dispuesto a joderle a la menor ocasión (en el sentido literal de joder, por supuesto), o no le daba igual, o sí…

\- Te quiero – murmuró irreflexivamente para cortar el flujo de culpabilidad salida de no sabía dónde  
\- Ya, ya… lubricante – era el "yo también" del pecoso maniatado y dispuesto

Dean se encogió como reflejo a la frialdad viscosa que los dedos largos y fuertes del castaño esparcían dentro de él. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo relajando el esfínter para que Sam lo preparara a conciencia. "Jodido concienzudo" pensó cuando se sintió abierto y excitado como antes de correrse, "pequeño pervertido salido" gimió mentalmente al excitarse aún más con el recuerdo de sus labios.

\- ¿Vas a joderme de una vez o qué? – suplicó a su manera  
\- Cierra el pico o me cortarás el rollo – replicó el "jodido niñato", y claro, tuvo que cerrar el pico incluso cuando lo sintió introducirse en él, lento, duro, profundo - ¿No te gusta?  
\- Oh, ¡joder! – gimió Dean retorciéndose de placer sobre la dura tabla como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Era lo que el menor necesitaba para saber que tenía vía libre para llegar al fondo, y salir, y entrar y seguir y comprender lo que ya sabía, lo eternos, lo únicos que eran esos instantes hasta darlo todo y obtenerlo todo de la persona que amas.

\- ¿Tirarás esa bata apestosa? – jadeó feliz tumbado sobre el cuerpo más pequeño  
\- No – replicó el mayor feliz – te aguantas, me gusta la jodida bata.

_ **Listo.**


End file.
